1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flash-integrated single lens reflex camera, and, more particularly, to a camera having a movable built-in flash light emitting portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a single lens reflex camera, the photographic lens generally projects forwardly of the camera. If the light emitting portion of a built-in flash device is located close to the optical axis of the photographic lens, part of the light from the flash may be obstructed by the lens. In such a case, the emitted light may not reach part of the object to be photographed. For this reason, it is desirable to locate the light emitting portion away from the optical axis. As a result, built-in flash devices are conventionally placed above the pentagonal prism in the camera, relatively far from the optical axis of the lens.
On the other hand, the light emitting portion should be moved along the optical axis in order to change flash coverage as a function of lens focal length. In prior cameras, flash devices having function of changing flash coverage are typically separate from the camera body, although they may be mounted to the body for use, if necessary.
To move a built-in flash light emitting portion, it is possible to locate a driving force generator (a driving motor to move the light emitting portion and appropriate reduction gearing) near the light emitting portion above the pentagonal prism. But such a configuration makes the pentagonal part of the camera large, and causes the flash to project from the top of the camera body by a large amount, thereby impairing portability of the camera.